The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to an intelligent base station for electronic devices.
Many electronic devices such as laptop computers, netbook style computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, electronic readers, and the like have communication capabilities, e.g., voice and text messaging, built into the devices. In some circumstances it may be useful to communicate with such electronic devices using an interface on ancillary electronic devices such as headsets, computer-equipped glasses, or the like. Such ancillary electronic devices tend to be compact, have limited battery power, and therefore require frequent recharging, during which time they are not useful.
Accordingly additional systems and techniques to provide for intelligent ancillary electronic devices may find utility.